Fleur
by TyMikaelson1234
Summary: Fleur and her mother crash landed on an Overgrown Earth 4 years ago. Now, Riddick has landed on this same Earth. Fleur now learns that she is his daughter. She is also blind but can see through vibrations from things like footsteps or heartbeats. What happens to her? Does she have what it takes to protect her family from deadly creatures? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**TyMikaelson1234: Hello, it's been awhile since I put up a story but I'm back from making The Alvarez Sisters series with Alucard354565.  
**

**Alu: Yes, it has been.**

**TyMikaelson1234: Hey! Alu, you're here! Wait, where's Alucard354565?**

**Alu: O.O Why do you want to know? Plus how would I know?**

**TyMikaelson1234: Well, you and her are always doing stuff.**

**Alu: Just get on with the story!**

**TyMikaelson1234: Fine**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Overgrown Earth  
**Becoming this wasn't on my list of ideas. I never wanted to be a killer but I had no choice. Living on this planet meant survival which meant do whatever you can to do it. Mom said that we crashed landed here and that for some reason I got blinded and couldn't see anymore but that was a lie. I can still see but only the vibrations of the things around me.

We spent days on end finding a way to get me used to seeing vibrations but I didn't need my mother to help me on this one. All I needed was the overgrown jungles and animals. They taught me everything I know now. I've never seen what real people look like but no matter. Living on a planet that has been forgotten is really good disguise.

Until now.

Just a few days ago another ship crashed here on this planet. I went to see it to find one of my loyal friends that I call Scraps, he's what my mother says is a wolf, sniffing around the ship. I walk by him feeling the vibrations as small pieces of sparks or what seemed to be sparks were flying everywhere. I find an opening, take out my shiv, and enter.

I could tell there were blinking lights because of how many waves I saw. I step into a big room, with Scraps following me, when I heard a slow heartbeat. I look forward to see some kind of encasing. That's when it pops open and a man falls out. His heartbeats gave me a sort of clear vision to see what he looks like. He had goggles on so I couldn't see his face, he is wearing a black tank top, black cargo pants, and many pockets for weapons and that sort. he stands and Scraps growls as if saying 'Back Off'.

He looks at me and then walks forward from what I can tell. "You're blind?" "If that's what you want to call it." I reply. Scraps' growls grew louder as he sniffed my hair. "You don't smell like other woman." "Maybe that's because this planet only has two people on it before you came so make that three." I say nearly gulping. "Do you have a home?" "Yeah, I can take you there if you wish not to be killed by Nytes." "Nytes?" "I call them that even though their real names are Flechers or simply the big ones are Nytes and little ones are Flechers." "Hmm, good to know." He says just as my watch begins to beep.

I look at it keeping the beeping going to see that it was nearly night. I turn it off "If we're going to leave we'd better leave now." I say walking away from the man.

Even if he doesn't want me to hear him, he sure is making big footsteps. I follow Scraps as he leads me home. Home was a small shack Mom and I found years ago and made a house out of it. I open the door and say "Mom, I'm home!" "Mom?" "Yeah, the second person on this planet." I say answering his question. Mom came into the living room as I took off my gear and saw the man "Riddick?" "Sarah?" "Huh?" I say turning my head to the side. "What's going on?" The man smirks "This is her, huh?" "Yes" "She looks like a mixture of you and me." Wait, what?! How? How am I this guy's daughter?

Now I'm confused.

**Ty: Okay, so sorry it is short but this is just a test.**

**Alu: Review and tell us if we should continue!**

_**~Alucard354565 and TyMikaelson1234~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**TyMikaelson1234: Okay, it's just me this time, no Alu or Alucard354565. On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Nytes **

I still stood shocked as Mom explained who this man is. A murder. A killer. Still...he doesn't seem to want to harm us. Riddick and Mom continued to talk for a bit while I sat on the steps in front of our front door watching the mysterious vibrations that the Nytes were giving off as they call to each other. Scraps whimpers upon hearing the leader's call for a meeting. The meeting spot wasn't too far away just a couple clicks from here but enough so that i can listen in on what they were saying.

"The time has come." A man says to the Nytes. Another human being? Impossible. Well...maybe not.

"Tonight, we will return the girl's sight." Huh? My sight? Why?

"Now, let's go" The man says and then there's silence. My mom calls me in for dinner and we eat while I say "The Nytes." "What about them?" "They're planning something. Their leader said 'Tonight, we will return the girl's sight.' Who're they talking about?" My mom sighs just as I take a few more minutes to finish my dinner. "Let's talk outside, kay?" "Okay" I say following her.

"Listen, Fleur. You being here is giving off a great deal of power from Riddick's blood and mine being within you." "Um...what's so special about my blood?" "You know those vibrations?" "Yeah" "Your eyes were getting to a stage where they would develop into your father's." "And what about you?" "Well, I have powers like moving things with my mind or exploding things with it as well." We heard the call of the Nytes then after Mom says that and she rushes me inside where I instantly go to bed.

2 hours later:

I was sweating like hell and my eyes heart like hell. What was happening? Why does my arm hurt? I open my eyes after the pain subsides and everything was different now. Everything was like night vision or something and as I look at my arm I saw a cat-like bite.

Oh boy.

Did they?

Yep.

I'm officially a Nyte.

**Review please! **

**_~TyMikaelson1234~_**


End file.
